Hero Hunter
Beginnings - As Spiderman II Spiderman II, was created in a secret government lab. As confidence in the original Spiderman was lost. Using blood samples from Spiderman and actually a little hint of Thors blood that accidently got in where used. Along with the fact that Spiderman II was the first full genetic creation of a living being ever. His genetics where perfect for Spiderman, he was designed so he was 6 ft 4 inches tall and 240 lbs of solid lean muscle. The genetics created aloud him speed 3X that of Spiderman. He had strength 8X of Spiderman for an unexplained reason which made him 3/4ths as Strong as Thor. The power in him was enhanced, Peter Parkers blood was mass tested and the purest form of the Spider formula was extracted and used to make him. He was also made so his intelligence was increased by 30 IQ points which puts him at about a 185 IQ which is genius level. He was born, from the testube in a huge machine called "The Life Maker". His Brain is filled with all the qualities the government sees nessecary for him to be the Superhero they desire protecting NYC. His first mission, kill the original spiderman, one of his qualities is to obey orders without question or second thought. He tracked down Spiderman who was hanging upside down from a pole on the top of the Empire State Building sleeping hanging from his web. Spiderman II's webing is so strong, at full blast it could punch through the hardest and thickest Earth Metals with ease. He sat on the pole, the Original Spidermans spider senses where going insane. He awoke and blasted a huge web at Spiderman II, who the webbing just hit. Spiderman II pulled the web off his chest and crumpled it and threw it down to the ground hundreds of feet below. Spiderman II, before Spiderman could react was grabbed by the throat and dangled over the edge of the pole. Spiderman II dropped Spiderman to free fall in the middle between the Empire State building and other buildings, too far for his web range. In mid air, Spiderman called the Avengers with a button on his wrist. In an instant, Quicksilver caught Spiderman as he fell. The others arrived, they asked "Whats the problem". Spiderman said "I think its.... me, except more powerful..." Ironman, doing what he always does split right off and went up to see what the problem was. Spiderman II was still sitting there on the pole. Ironman said "You can't be messing with our buddies in this city pal, now be a good boy and get down from the pole, you know mommy would not want to hear about this". Spiderman II, extremly insulted, grabbed Ironman with a web he could not break, and tore Ironman's suit clean off. He threw Tony Starks limp body down, only to be caught by the Hulk. From behind Spiderman II, Mjonar hit him clean in the back of the head knocking him out cold. He awoke tied down in a dark room. Every Avenger was standing over him. They asked him "Who are you". He said "I am Spiderman, and I command you release me". The Avengers did as they do with every single failed government experiment. They wiped his mind, and threw him in a forest to die in the middle of siberia. Return Spiderman II, sat and meditated frozen in ice in Siberia for 2 years. He awoke, his memory was back. Through meditation he figured out who he was, his purpose, and what he can become. He immediatly fled Sibieria Russia, and sped across the ocean using Superspeed and on the Black Market purchased a new suit, and a new mantle to take up, the Mysterious Hero Hunter. He through genetic mutation, made it so his webbing was now so his body could produce and discharge pure Adomantium, already a small part of the webbing. It was more sticky, and far stronger than the original. He as the Hero Hunter, in a 3 year reign of terror murdered 45 superheros. He, in battle was killed by Thor. If it where not for Mjoniar, Thor would have been no more. Feats - Destroyed Ironman's suit - Successfully seriously wounded Thor - Defeating Ironman without breaking a sweat - Killed 45 Superheros, and 237 Mutants - Traveled from Siberia to New York City in 15 seconds. - By accidently unlocking the wrong Gene, Hero Hunter was now able to use weak Cosmic Power, but Cosmic Power none the less. - With his webbing, punched a hole in a 44 ft. thick battleship. Stats Height: 6 ft 4 Weight 240 lbs Power Level: Strong